Begin Again
by marine1987
Summary: Three years after Holly left for San Francisco. A lot of things has changed. Mostly Holly's perspectve. She decided to move back to Toroto and rebuild the freindship she had turned her back against. Holly was also hoping to try and repair the damage that she had done to er relationship with Gail.
1. Chapter 1

Begin Again

Set three years after Holly left for San Francisco.

After a hectic day of giving lectures, reading term papers and finalizing lesson plans the brunette decided to take a breather and clear her mind before heading back to her office. She teaches every Saturday to keep herself busy during weekends. She strolled down the park located just across from the University of San Francisco. She finds herself seated on an empty bench; alone and for the first time in her life acknowledge that she is in fact lonely. She's been living in San Francisco for three years and many things happened particularly with her career. She's not only a senior forensic pathologist; she's also a professor at the University of San Francisco and has written a book about how she and her team of forensic experts solved a high profile case which has been on the New York Times best seller list. But despite all her success, she's not happy. Something is missing. She glanced at her wrist watch and decided it's time to go to her office.

It's 7:00 PM and she finally decided to call it a day after realizing that everyone else had gone home. When she arrived home, she ate instant ramen for dinner before opening her laptop and continued on writing for her second book. Holly did her best to keep herself busy or else the fast paced life she had chosen will eat her up inside. But today the brunette seems to have a brain freeze, she can't think. Holly kept on thinking about the what ifs and wondered if she made the right decision. She searched for her phone and dialed Traci. It took her over a year to finally reach out to Traci; she thought the detective was mad at her for leaving all of a sudden without a proper goodbye. But Traci whole heartedly accepted her apology and they became text mates ever since. The detective kept her in the loop about what was happening to them over at Toronto and most importantly Tracy gives her updates about how Gail was doing.

A lot has changed over the years. Traci told her that a few months after she left Gail, the blonde took the detective's exam and passed. She was partnered up with Sam for the first three months and then to Traci. Now, she's been showing the ropes to Nick who recently became a homicide detective.

Chris is now a detective in the guns and gangs unit. Dov chose to be a detective at the cyber crimes unit. Oliver was offered to be the superintendent but he respectfully and gracefully refused the offer. He is still Staff sergeant at 15. Andy and Chloe became legendary training officers. Traci got married, Andy got married and Chris too was now married with a son.

"Hello?". Traci answered.

"Hi Trace. How are you?". Holly replied.

"I'm good. What's up? You okay?".

Holly smiled. She sighed before saying "No,… I'm.. it's.. I'm kind of lonely here".

"Take the next available flight to Toronto".

"It's not that simple Trace".

"Yeah it is".

"Half of the police force there hates me because I left Gail".

"Holly! That is not true. Okay maybe like 1%. Dov, Chris, Steve and Oliver? maybe hates you?,.. a little bit".

"How's Gail?".

"She is alright. Workaholic but she's fine".

"Is she with any one, dating maybe?".

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I can give you her number Holly."

"You know she will ignore me and she probably moved on".

"Elaine has been asking her to go on a blind date with the district attorney's daughter".

Holly gripped her phone tightly against her ear upon hearing Traci. "Is she interested in going at all?".

"I think so. Holly? Have you moved on? I've been asking you this question for three years but you just shrug it off or change the subject. Have you moved on? And I want you to answer me honestly".

Holly closed her eyes for a moment. She knew this day would come, Traci confronting her. "No. It's a struggle Trace. I think about Gail everyday and how I left her, how I made her feel like I used her and how I made her feel like she means nothing to me".

"Well, you have to deal with the aftermath of what you did".

The brunette thought long and hard about what Traci said and she agreed. But dealing with the aftermath is too much. She basically ditched Gail for her career. The brunette didn't even listen to any of Gail's explanations. She painfully goes through the moment she slammed the door on Gail's face. Tears slowly filled the brunette's eyes. She cried herself to sleep that night.

**At the county morgue….**

The brunette had finished meticulously reading a forensic report submitted by her intern. She leans back, removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. Out of impulse, she typed out an email to a friend of hers, who happened to be the Chief Medical examiner of Toronto. The brunette inquired if there is a vacant position for a forensic pathologist. She then went on searching for teaching jobs that was around the Toronto vicinity. She wasn't quiet sure why she did that, but she felt like it's the beginning of something she doesn't even know what.

Hours turned into days, still no reply from her Chief Medical examiner friend. "Maybe it's not meant to happen". She murmured to herself after checking her phone for email messages.

"Dr. Stewart?". Claire, her intern knocked on her office door.

Holly spun her chair around. "Yes? Come in".

"Detective Davis wants us to go to the crime scene and collect some samples".

"Okay, thanks. Meet you at the car". Holly stood up and gathered her things before leaving her phone on her drawer. She can't afford to be distracted when she's processing a crime scene. After she did an autopsy and process all the evidence collected, the brunette went in her office to check her phone once again. Dr. Stokes finally replied. Holly rapidly typed out a reply saying "Thank you for your reply Dr. Stokes. No I'm not recommending anybody. I was hoping I could re-apply for the available position if that's possible". She expects that it would take Dr. Stokes days to reply to her again; when her phone buzzed she thought it was someone from the lab or a detective asking for the lab reports. She unlocked her phone and Dr. Stokes' name was flashing on her screen, he was calling her. "Hi Dr. Stokes". Holly nervously answered.

"Holly. You are more than qualified for the job and we would be honored to be working with you".

Holly smiled widely and pumped her fist to the air. "So is that a yes? I would love to work for you again Dr. Stokes and I miss working there".

"But we can't give you a higher compensation than what the San Francisco County gives you".

"I don't care about the compensation rate at all Dr. Stokes. I just want to work there again". Holly crossed her fingers. Hoping that this would make Dr. Stoked hire her again.

"Alright then. You're hired for the second time. I want you to take your time in giving your resignation letter and endorsing all of the evidence that are pending for processing".

"Thank you Dr. Stokes. This means a lot to me". All of a sudden Holly wasn't so sure how she's going to do this. Moving back to Toronto and work with the friends she left three years ago, she wasn't sure if she will be welcomed or ignored. Well, there's only one way to find out.

The brunette submitted her resignation letter to her superior. She only has a week to pack everything up and move back to where her heart has always been, Toronto. She had already informed Traci about her plans but begged her to keep it a secret between them for now. The detective agreed to help her find a temporary apartment located near 15.

**Holly's new apartment…**

She marched towards the door when she heard someone knocking. It was Traci. She brought Thai takeouts with her. "Lunch". She raised the brown paper bag up.

Holly stretched her arms and yawned. "Yes please".

"You did a pretty good job unpacking". Traci looked around the apartment. It looked cozy and homey now.

The brunette gave her a nod and continued munching on the food. Traci eyeballed Holly carefully and said. "I told Steve".

"About me moving back?". Holly's panic stricken voice echoed inside her apartment.

"I told him before you arrived. He knows we've been talking a lot on the phone and he's my husband, I can't lie to him". Traci avoids any eye contact with Holly. "You have to buy a TV". She pointed out to keep the tensed conversation a little lighter.

"What did he say? Is he still mad at me?". The brunette didn't feel like eating anymore. She kept on staring at the empty boxes of food in front of her.

The detective turned to her. "He was furious when you left Gail but when I told him about you coming back, he seemed okay with it. I mean it's been three years, people change, opinions change and the only constant thing around here is changed". She reassured Holly.

"I guess I'll have to suck it up. Because I ruined a perfectly good relationship with Gail for my career and I kinda sabotaged the friendship that I had with you guys". Holly sighed loudly. Reality hurts.

Traci grabbed a black garbage bag and cleaned up. "I have to go, lunch break is over. I'll see you at the Penny's tonight? After my shift". Traci walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I could use some alcohol tonight". She hugged Traci before closing the door. She went on unpacking more stuff and rearranging furnitures around over and over. She took a shower, thinking a long warm bath would wash some of her apprehensions, anxiety and fears away.

**At the Penny's….**

She walked in the Penny's. It was crowded as usual; she scanned the room looking for Traci. When she saw a hand waving back and forth vigorously she saw Traci. She was standing beside a rectangular table holding a beer. Holly made her way through the dancing crowd and approached Traci. Traci leaned closer to her ear. "I invited them to come along". She pointed at the table that was occupied with the friends she hasn't seen in years.

Holly felt like somebody hit her with a baseball bat in the head. She looked confused, disoriented and she felt like throwing up. Oliver was there, he lost a lot of weight. Andy and Chloe looks the same. They still have that mega what smile. Chris was sporting a full grown beard, he was almost unrecognizable. Dov and Sam looked like they've been pumping irons regularly. Nick looked the same too except for his hair, he shaved his head. "Holly!". Chloe shouted. And that brought Holly to reality. She was not sure what to say, where to start or how. No words are coming out of her mouth. She heard a familiar voice and turned to her side. "Hey Holly". Steve said in a low calm voice. "Hi Steve". The brunette replied. It was almost a whisper.

Oliver high fived her and handed her a beer. "Welcome back Holly. We obviously haven't seen each other for God knows how long, feelings were hurt, trusts were broken and tears were shed but it's all behind us now. Let's forgive but never forget. So let's get this awkwardness aside and have a good time".

A weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Yes, they were mad at her and they'll probably remember what she did forever but the most important thing is they have forgiven her. She can't go around asking about how Gail is doing. Tonight, she just wanted to focus on restoring her friendship. Earning trust and establishing a bond with the very people she abandoned.

"So Holly, How was San Francisco? I have read your book by the way". Dov proudly stated.

"Thanks Dov. San Francisco was great, I learned a lot, encountered high profile cases but I was lonely". Holly honestly admitted which made Sam tap her shoulders. "There's no place like home". Holly nodded at Sam and gave him a closed lip smile.

Steve sat beside Traci and asked her with a serious look on his face and a serious tone in his voice. "You're back for good then?".

"Yeah". Is all Holly could say. She was so sure just by looking at Steve that he was going to grill her on why she left. But Steve kept her cool and kept the conversation casual. The only person who hasn't said a word to her was Chris. Holly knew Chris was very protective of Gail. He didn't like the idea of her and Gail being together before so Holly thinks he hates her even more now.

**15 Division morgue….**

Holly walked through the dark hallways of the morgue and her every footsteps echoing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde woman walking away from the sliding door. She walked faster hoping to catch up with the blonde she believed was Gail. She passed by the toxicology room that the blonde just came out from but when she glanced back at the hallway, the blonde disappeared. She seriously contemplated walking to 15 division and demanded to speak with Gail like she used to before. It's different now though, Gail might ignore her so she kept her self preoccupied with lab work.

Later that day Andy walked in asking for the DNA results Gail had been asking. "Hey Holly". She greeted happily.

Holly looked up at Andy and smiled. "Hello Andy. What can I help you with?".

Andy inched closer to her. "The DNA result for the Huewe case".

Holly runs her fingers through the pile of folders on the desk. "Who's the lead detective?"

"Uhmmm". Andy hesitated for a moment. "Detective Peck".

Holly cringed internally upon hearing Peck. "I think I saw her down here earlier. Her blonde ponytail was literally glowing in the dark hallways".

Andy frowned and arched a brow. "Ponytail? That wasn't Gail. She has a short hair now, like really really short hair".

"Oh. Okay. Here it is". Holly was wondering what Gail looked like with a short hair. She wanted to snatch the folder back and give the DNA results to Gail herself.

"Thanks Holly. See you around". Andy waved at her before leaving the morgue.

A month after she had returned to work for Dr. Stokes, she got a call requesting for her presence at a crime scene. Skeletal remains were discovered by a hunter deep in the woods. Chloe arrived at the morgue to give Dr. Stewart a ride to the crime scene.

Chloe fastened her seatbelt and turned the sirens on. "You ready Holly?".

Holly fastened her seatbelt as well and answered. "Can't wait to get there. Who's the lead detective?".

"Gail and Nick". Chloe nonchalantly stated.

Holly swallowed the lump that was on her throat and stayed silent for the next 10 minutes. When Chloe pulled over, she immediately led Holly to the crime scene lifting the crime scene tape up for Holly to pass. As the brunette continued walking down on the steep terrain, Chloe stayed behind to keep the on lookers out.

Holly was half way down the crime scene when she spotted a pixie cut blonde, she was standing directly below where Holly was going. The short haired blonde was writing something on her notebook when she turned and looked up at Holly who was struggling to keep her balance. Dried leaves, sand and twigs fell on the ground to where Gail's feet was planted. Holly was visibly affected by the blonde's presence, she stepped on the loose ground which caused her to almost slip but Gail grabbed her right arm, nabbed the forensic kit that was on her hand and guided her down to the crime scene.

"Thanks Gail". Holly's face got warmer. She felt it turning red.

"It's Detective Peck". Gail said in a straight face. She did not even flinch or look away when she stared at Holly.

"Right. Sorry Detective".

Gail handed her the kit "Here's your lunchbox". She turned her back to Holly. "Let's get to work Dr. Stewart".

Holly missed Gail's voice calling her lunchbox. But this time her tone was much more different. It wasn't affectionate at all, it was forceful and bossy. She shrugged it off and maintained her composure. Right now she has to be a professional and do what she does best.

Nick watched the first interaction between the two women intently. He wasn't sure if he wants to diffuse the awkwardness or he wants to see Gail get uncomfortable with her ex's arrival. "Hey Holly". Nick nodded giving the brunette a genuine smile.

Holly slowly walked towards him. "Hey Detective Collins".

"It's Nick- Holly. Just Nick. Unlike Detective Peck over there, I would like to be addressed by my name when I'm around my girlfriends. You know girl…. Friends… female friends.. You get what I mean right? Nick shot Gail a smug grin.

Gail rolled her eyes at the beaming Nick. "Why don't you let the forensic pathologist work Nick?".

Gail shifted her weight uncomfortably while waiting for Holly to collect evidence. Nick could see Gail's eyes examining every inch of Holly's back; the brunette was on her knees collecting some jewelry found around the victim's body to help with the identification process. Nick faked a coughed to get Gail's attention. Gail shot her a sharp stare but Nick was unfazed, he wiggled his eyebrows instead.

"I'm all done here". Holly closed her kit and stood up.

The blonde turned to Collins and yelled. "Hey Collins! You go to the lab with Dr. Stewart".

Nick continued walking away. "You told me to thoroughly interview the guys who stumbled upon the remains. You go to the lab". Nick tried to give Gail an innocent look but Gail wasn't buying it.

The blonde scratched her chin. "Why don't you call Nick when you have the results". She ordered Holly.

Holly was about to concede with the blonde's suggestion but she suddenly came up with a plan. "Actually Detective, I found a titanium plate on the remains, it has a serial number on it that we can trace and compare with the medical records submitted by the hospitals so, the identification process won't take long. You should just come with me to the morgue and wait for the result". Holly talked, faster than usual as if it would make this situation less embarrassing.

Gail looked at her with knitted brows. "Okay". The blonde walked to her car swiftly leaving Holly a few feet away.

By the time Holly jumped inside Gail's car, the blonde had already turned the engine on. She wondered why Gail wasn't driving away. They just sat there in silence, finally Holly turned to Gail but before she could open her mouth Gail said to her. "Seat belt". She fastened her seat belt and Gail drove off.

She would occasionally glanced at the blonde, she was trying to assess if now is a good time to apologize. She summoned all her courage, she faced Gail. "Gail I'm so sorry. I…"

"Let's keep our relationship professional Dr. Stewart". Gail shut her out immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail was on her way out. She had a draining day. Holly's sudden presence affected her. All the hurt, pain and tears came rushing back in. She needed sleep but deep inside her she knew she won't be getting any anytime soon. Her phone rang and saw Nick's name.

"Hey". She answered with a tired voice. "Now? Are you buying? Ok.. be there in 10 minutes". She thought a drink or two would be a good diversion. Any activity that would keep her mind away from all the Holly thoughts is actually welcomed by the blonde tonight. So, when Nick asked her to come to the Penny's for a drink with the rest of her 15 division friends she eagerly agreed.

Gail made her way to where Nick was sitting. She saw a familiar brunette settling in across him, it was Holly. The blonde wanted to dash out of there but it was too late, Holly had turned her head to Gail's direction. Gail wanted to prove to Holly that she had moved on. She felt a little betrayed by her friends, they were supposed to be on her side. Why is this woman here? She asked herself silently. She found Chris seated far from Holly, he flagged Gail by waiving his hand in the air. "Hey! Sit here".

"Hey Diaz! Excited to see me?". She jokingly said to Chris before snatching his beer away from his hand.

Chris reluctantly asked Gail "So… you okay with her hanging out with us?". He briefly glanced at Holly.

"As long as she doesn't talk to me". Gail replied.

Oliver placed his arm on Chris' and Gail's shoulder. "I'll go ahead because Celery is waiting for me".

"Okay. If Celery happened to have left over mac and cheese can you please bring me some tomorrow?". Gail tried to look cute and pouted her lips.

"Sure darling".

What Gail didn't realize is that Holly was shamelessly staring at her. The blonde put on her poker face again and felt the compulsion to leave the Penny's right away. All this glancing made her feel uncomfortable. She pulled out her phone to check the time, 8:30 PM. Still early but one thing is for sure, she can't stay here with Holly's sad eyes staring at her. She needed to leave.

She jumped out of the stool and stood up. "I'm leaving. I'm getting bored here".

Dov frowned at her "Are you sure? I was about to start on the trivia game".

"No Dov. Not interested". Gail said without looking up at Dov.

The brunette watched Gail walk away. She has to do something drastic to get Gail to talk to her. She gathered her stuff as she said her goodbye and thank you to her friends who were puzzled."Sorry guys but I really have to leave".

"Why is everybody leaving?". Sam scratched his chin.

Holly's plan was to go after Gail, chase her down at the parking lot, begged her to talk and explain herself away. Sounds like an easy plan. Fortunately, the brunette caught up with Gail in the middle of the parking area. "Gail…..Gail… Gail wait..". She repeatedly said.

Gail turned around. She looked mad, she was not happy with Holly's approach at all. She stopped but didn't utter any words.

"Gail please, please listen to me". Holly pleaded. She reached out to touch Gail's arm.

Gail laughed and shoved her hands in her pocket. "Uhmmm why would I do that? You slammed the fucking door on my face when I asked you to hear me out three years ago".

"I know,… I made a mistake, the biggest mistake Gail. I want to talk to you just please hear me out".

Gail shivered as she felt Holly's warm fingers touched her hand. "Don't touch me. Let me go". She said calmly staring at her hand.

Holly's voice was shaking and the blonde could tell that she was about to cry. " Gail please. I still love you. Give me another chance".

Gail forcefully withdrew her hand away from Holly's. "You want to talk? Fine! I was in love with you Holly. I did things I never thought I was capable of doing. I felt contented for the first time but you broke me. I begged you not to break up with me, what did you do? You turned your back away from me. I will always be a damaged good because of you. I fell hard for you Holly but you fucking broke me. I was even willing to move to San Francisco with you for Christ sake! I was willing to do whatever…. just to… just to make you happy but you chose your career over me. You left me. So please do me a favor, stay the hell away from me and because I know we both value our career I will only talk to you if it's about work".

Gail's angry rant deeply hurt Holly, facing the reality of what she did few years back was excruciating. She stood there, in the middle of the parking lot motionless; tears are heavily flowing from her eyes to her cheeks. She can now understand where Gail's anger came from; this must be how the blonde felt when she walked out on her. It had started to rain hard, it was pouring. Holly was still standing there, not moving an inch.

Gail was already seated in her car, seatbelt fastened and doors locked. She was fighting the urge to get out of her car and placed her jacket around the soaking wet Holly. It wasn't easy seeing Holly this distraught. She hasn't seen Holly like this before. She called Traci for help. "Trace, can you please get Holly out of the parking lot?". She stayed inside her car. She wanted to make sure Traci would come out and get her.

Traci did. She went outside, running over to the brunette and dragged her back inside the Penny's. Gail finally drove away. For some reason, she can't seem to shake off the image of Holly crying. This is one of her weaknesses; seeing Holly cry. Her heart was telling her to turn her car around and just give Holly another chance but her brain, her logical sense kept telling her too walk away, stay away from her, don't look at her, she deserves to feel what you've been feeling all this years.

**15 Division (Locker room)….**

There wasn't any much work to do today. No major events, no multiple arrests and most of all no homicide. Incident reports and statement filling was all Gail did today. She was relieved that she didn't have to work with the brunette today. After last night's confrontation, she doesn't know if she'll be able to handle seeing Holly again. She was now seriously doubting her ability to pretend like she didn't care for her, that she had moved on and that she doesn't want to be in the same room with her because in reality, she still cares for her, she hasn't moved on yet and doesn't know if she'll ever move on and all she had ever wanted all along was to wrap her arms around Holly. She opened her locker, a wallet sized photo of her and the brunette still glued on the door. She sat down on the bench and stared at the photo for what seemed like eternity. Tears were about to fall when she heard footsteps followed by voices talking about lipstick.

"Hey Gail. Heading home already?". Chloe acknowledged her. Her voice was lower than the usual. She sat down beside the blonde and glanced at the photo.

Gail surprisingly smiled at her and turned to the photo. "We looked so happy".

Andy craned her neck to get a good view of the photo. "That was taken at my place, my birthday".

Gail nodded. "Gail what happened last night?". Traci asked her as she moved past Andy.

"She wanted to talk and I don't want to talk. I told her to leave me alone". Gail slowly said. Her voice was almost inaudible.

Andy placed her right hand on her hip and waived her left finger at Gail. "Everybody deserves a second chance. Nobody is perfect, people make stupid decisions. Look at me and Sam? I mean we've been with other relationships before but we gave each other a second chance, we gave ourselves a second chance and now we are happily married".

Chloe sympathetically gazed at the blonde. "Yeah Gail. Me and Dov. He forgave me for kissing my ex husband, sounds horrible and a stupid stupid thing to do but he gave me another chance".

Gail buried her face to both her hands and shook her head. "You don't get it". She giggled for a bit.

"Try us Gail. I think at some point in our lives we have all been there. Deciding whether to give ourselves or others a second chance. You have to talk to us. You can't just keep it to yourself, I mean.. the only time we saw you cry was the day after Holly left. After that you just pretended that your fine and lied your way out of these types of conversation". Traci firmly said and surveyed the blonde's reaction.

Gail stood up and closed her locker. "I'm scared of her. I'm scared of going anywhere near her because I know I will give her a second chance in a heartbeat. That's why I don't look in her eyes; I don't talk to her outside fifteen. I told her to stay away from me because I know I won't be able to stay away from her for much longer. I have to stay mad at her because it's the only thing keeping me from giving her another shot". Gail did a pretty decent job maintaining a straight face while confessing.

There was silence. They can almost hear a pin drop. They looked at each other as if silently encouraging each other to say something to the blonde's openness. "Yeah but don't you think you're also denying yourself a second chance at love?" Chloe reluctantly asked.

"See? She is confusing me, all this contradicting emotions and opinions. She just can't walk out of my life and then one day, decides to come back and expects me to welcome her with open arms and then we live happily ever after! That's bullshit!". The blonde grabbed her go bag and her worn out leather jacket.

"Do you hear that?" Andy asked. Her hand was placed behind her left ear. Traci turned to her with a frown "hear what?.

Andy walked over to the blonde and leaned closer to her chest "Gail's heart. It's saying Hol-ly Hol-ly Hol-ly".

Chloe laughed so hard at Andy's playful banter. It made the situation lighter. It actually made the blode smile for a second.

"Ha ha ha very funny McNally. Well, I should go I have a date with Jack Daniels and by the way this conversation right here, didn't happen". Gail walked away to the hallway.

The liquor store was full of costumers tonight, probably because it's Saturday night. Most people don't have to go to work the following day. She grabbed a couple bottle of alcohol and proceeded to the counter to pay. "Hey Detective. Long day?". The guy behind the counter asked.

"I told you to call me Gail, Larry". She handed the friendly man the exact amount.

"Thanks Detective Gail". He teased. "Drive safely".

**Peck Mansion…..**

"What are you doing here?". Elaine asked the blonde.

Gail shrugged her shoulders. Removed her jacket and placed the liquor on the counter. "I've been asking that myself Mom".

"Are you drunk?". Elaine raised an eyebrow immediately snatching Gail's keys.

"What? No but I'm about to".

Elaine carefully eyeballed her daughter. It was clear that something is bothering her. She remembered the last time Gail paid her a visit, in the middle of the night and she brought alcohol with her too. Two years ago, Gail came out to her. This is exactly how Gail looked when she told her Mom she was gay, on the verge of crying and was visibly nervous. Elaine reached for two shot glasses, one for her and one for Gail. Her career was on the top of her priority list for a long time and over the years she realized the things she missed because she got so invested on her career. She slowly made progress on repairing with what's left with the relationship she had with Steve and Gail. Tonight, it's all about Gail she decided. No mention about work or promotions. She is Gail's mom tonight.

"What's her name?". Elaine directly asked. Straight to the point.

Gail had to stop pouring vodka on the glasses. "How did you?".

"Mother's instinct?". Her mom quickly drank the vodka on her shot glass.

Gail exhaled loudly. "Holly. Remember I told you about a girl that left me? She came back and she wants a second chance, my problem is I want to give her a chance but I'm scared, I don't want to get hurt again".

Elaine stared at her for a good minute. "Love is a gamble Gail. In order to win you have to risk losing. If you really love her… go for it. You must be destined to be together because she came back".

Her mom's advice was short but it was spot on. She finally crumbled and started to cry. Elaine just held her, no words needed.

**15 Division….**

Oliver stepped inside the parade room. He had a don't mess with me this morning look. "Listen up! It's going to be a busy Monday. I want officers on foot patrol today because as we all know the annual marathon will be held two hours from now. Peck, Collins take over Nash and Swarek's homicide because I want them to work with guns and gangs for the rest of the week".

Gail raised her hands immediately. "Why?"

"Because a cold case has been reopened, suspect is a part of the Italian mob. I need them for surveillance". Oliver pointed a mug shot that was on the white board.

"Assignments on the board. Be safe". Oliver left the room and went straight to his office.

**Lunch Time….**

"Nick can you call the lab and ask for the tox report?". The blonde swiveled her chair to face Nick.

Nick dropped his sandwich and irritatingly stared at the brunette. "Can't you see I'm eating lunch? Why don't you do it? I went to the lab earlier; it's your turn to go down there. You know how much I hate it there. And by the way Holly did a thorough assessment and autopsy report".

"What's in this sandwich? I don't care who did the autopsy as long as it's done by properly". Gail examined the filling of her half eaten lunch. "Nick! I'm allergic to shrimp remember? God! Are you trying to kill me?". Gail punched Nick on his arm and dropped the sandwich to the nearest trash can.

"Sorry. Just stop eating it. I'm done eating, can we both go to the lab now?". Nick emphasized the word BOTH.

"You can do it by yourself Nick. You almost killed me with that sandwich, don't you think I deserve a break?".

"I will drag you to the lab if I have to". Nick gave the blonde a coy smile.

"Dick! I hate you".

**Lab…..**

"I'm itching all over my body! I will never eat anything from you ever again". She rolled her eyes at Nick.

Nick examined Gail's face, turning it to the left and then to the right. "You're turning red. I think your lips are kind of…. getting bigger".

"I should have brought my anti histamine with me". The blonde saw Holly out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know if the reason she was having a hard time breathing is because of the allergies or the sight of Holly.

"Detectives". Holly softly said. "Here are the reports, autopsy, tox screen,DNA profiles, finger prints". She continued.

Nick took the folder and stared at Gail. "Holy shit Gail! Your face. We have to go to the emergency room".

Holly suddenly looked up at Gail. "Anaphylactic attack". She slowly walked over to Gail and Nick. Concern was evident on her voice.

Nick's phone suddenly buzzed. It was Officer Moore, informing him that a person of interest in the homicide case they took over was in the station and agreed to be interviewed.

"Go interview him. I'll drive to the hospital. They'll give me an epi shot and then I'll be fine". The blonde assured him.

Nick looked so guilty. "Are you sure you can drive? Your eyes are swollen. I am so sorry Gail. Holly! Holly can you drive her to the hospital? Here use my car".

"Nick! I'm gonna be fine I promise. I can still drive".

Holly took the keys from Nick's hand. "I can hear you wheezing, we have to get you to the hospital quick".

Holly was right. The blonde didn't protest, it was getting harder and harder to breath.

**Hospital (ER)….**

"Wait here". Holly waited for Gail to sit in the plastic chair before she approached the nurse on duty. A few minutes later she was being led to the emergency room; oxygen was administered right away, a shot of epinephrine was injected to her intramuscularly at her deltoid muscles.

"You'll have to stay here for a couple of hours, until the swelling goes down". The emergency room physician informed Gail.

A nurse entered the room with medical charts and forms on her hand. "I need to ask you a few questions; it's for the medical record".

"Is she allergic to any medications?". The nurse asked.

"Yeah, she's allergic to penicillin".

"Does she have epipen or any kind of prescription for her allergies?".

"She was prescribed with Benadryl".

"Okay, she can't drive or operate any heavy machinery due to the sedative effect of the medication we gave her. She can't drink any alcoholic beverages and the doctor prescribed epipen in case another anaphylaxis attack occurs again".

Gail pretended to be asleep during her stay at the hospital. She was lying on her side, turning away from the brunette. She was impressed with how Holly filled out medical forms for her and answered the nurse's queries. After all these years Holly still remembered every little thing about me she thought to herself. It actually brought smile in her face.

Two hours and fifteen minutes, the doctor was back to check on Gail. He gave her a go signal to leave. Gail rolled out of bed. She didn't say anything to Holly who was standing just outside the door. They walked to the parking lot in silence. The ride back to the station was weird and uncomfortable.

When Holly stopped the car in front of 15, she was surprised when Gail didn't jump out of the car immediately. Instead she just sat there; it was like she has something to say but decided not to when she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Gail wait". The brunette tapped Gail's shoulder. "You epipen… Are you sure you don't need to rest? Or go home?". Holly asked slowly and she was prepared for her questioned to be left unanswered by Gail.

"Thanks". Gail grabbed the medications and opened the car. "Thank you for today lunchbox". The blonde walked away without looking back.

Holly smiled. She can finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. The fact that Gail thanked her and called her lunchbox with her usual tone was a positive sign for Holly that things might get a little better for them.

Gail on the other hand, cursed herself for talking to Holly. "Thanks for today lunchbox? Why did I say that? Do you want to get hurt again Gail?". She murmured to herself as she entered 15.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, Nick! I'm on my way up there. Do you have separation anxiety?". Gail sprinted towards the elevator that was about to close. "Hold the elevator!".

Holly heard the blonde's unmistakable snarky voice. When the blonde detective entered the elevator she looked down on the floor, nervously holding her medical kit with both her hands. This elevator ride to the 20th floor is going to be a long one.

It was a slow, silent and awkward ride towards the crime scene. Holly glanced up to see what floor they are in but all of a sudden the elevator came to a halt, the lights flashed on and off and it shook lightly. Holly was scared of getting stuck in the elevator, she doesn't have a problem with other confined spaces but elevators, she does. When she was in college she got stuck in the elevator for three hours due to a massive black out. It's happening again, she's stuck, not just stuck but she is stuck with Gail. She's getting anxious, she's breathing rapidly and her hands are all sweaty and cold.

The blonde detective must have noticed her nervousness, she pressed the intercom button. "Hey this is Detective Peck and Dr. Stewart. What's going on?".

A man with a ripply voice answered. "Sorry Detective. There was a short circuit in our electrical system but our maintenance department is fixing the problem right now".

Gail exhaled loudly in frustration. "How long? We are trying to solve a murder case and we can't afford any delays".

"We can't really say for how long Detective but we are doing our best to fix it. I'm sorry".

Holly closed her eyes; she tried focusing on her breathing. But she can't concentrate, not when Gail is just a few inches away from her. As she inhales she could smell the blonde's perfume, so near yet so far she said to herself. The blonde spun her body around and eyed Holly. "Don't worry; we will get out of here in no time". Gail reached for her phone and dialed Nick. "Nick We got stuck at the elevator".

Nick walked out of the crowded room to hear Gail better. "We? We who".

It took Gail a few seconds to answer. "Me and uuhmmm Dr. Stewart". She cleared her throat.

"Oh! Okay. Okay. You k know what? Take your time…. You can get stuck in there with each other for as long as you want". Nick mocked the irritated blonde.

Gail rolled her eyes. "You're not helping right now Nick". She turned to Holly for the second time. Snatched the medical kit that Holly was holding tightly. "Put your lunchbox down. Just breathe… in and out..You're gonna be alright". Gail placed the kit on the floor and stood close to Holly.

"The last time I got stuck in an elevator I spent three hours waiting for the power to come back on". Holly said sheepishly. She wasn't sure if Gail would respond to her attempt to establish a small talk.

Gail smiled. She wasn't looking at Holly but she managed to give her a smile. "Yeah, you told me that a while back".

The stunned brunette stared at the still smiling Gail. "I hope they fix it soon. It's been twenty minutes".

Gail pressed the intercom button again. "What's going on? It's been twenty minutes".

A man's voice replied. "It's almost done detective. We're really sorry for the delay".

Holly stood at the back portion of the elevator while observing Gail pace back and forth; she was clearly annoyed with the delay. After a few more minutes of waiting, a steady beam of light lit the elevator and it was now working properly, fixed and going up to the crime scene. As soon as the door opened Gail grabbed Holly's kit that she placed on the floor earlier and asked her "Are you gonna be alright?". The blonde eyed Nick in her effort to avoid eye contact with Holly.

Surprised but still kept her cool. Holly answered Gail with a soft voice. "Yes. Thank you Gail". She was anticipating Gail's rectification. But to her astonishment, Gail just nodded. She didn't smile but she didn't insist on addressing her as Detective Peck.

"Did you had fun?". Nick asked the two women as they walked inside the crime scene.

The blonde didn't give Nick any comments. Instead, she asked Nick for the details regarding their case. "Who's the vic?".

" Victim. Adrian Hall, twenty eight. Stabbed multiple times by her ex girlfriend, used a kitchen knife. The murder weapon was recovered and was submitted as evidence. He is a son of a retired inspector… Inspector Franklin Hall". Nick explained as he flipped his notepad.

"Inspector Hall is a friend of Superintendent Peck. I'm sure she'll get a little involved with this one". Gail let out a loud sigh. "You better get ready Nick…..my Mom hates". She stated nonchalantly.

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "She still hates me? You broke up with me". Nick whispered to Gail.

"Yup. She hates Chris too. She hates all of my exes". The detective walked away from Nick and closer to the victim. "What do we know about the suspect".

"Samantha Adams, twenty six, unemployed and confessed to everything. She called the cops and the butcher knife was still in her possession when first responders got here".

"The lab techs pretty much collected all evidence so I guess I'll be going back to the lab. I'll call you for any updates". Holly joined in Gail and Nick's conversation but she was facing Nick the whole time.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Holly is it okay if you process the suspect? She has blood all over her".

"Sure". Holly answered without any hesitation. She gathered her stuff and starts to head outside the room.

"You should go with Holly Gail. I'll stay here and look around for a bit".

"I just got here Nick". The blonde detective groaned.

Nick chuckled. "Come on Gail, do you want to solve this case or not? Go with Holly and interview her. And give me my keys back?" Nick extended his arm.

"How am I suppose to get to the station?". Gail asked with a knitted brow.

"Holly". Nick coolly answered. "Holly can you take Gail with you to the station?".

Holly nodded. She's not sure if she's going to be happy or get nervous about being in such close proximity with the blonde again. "I'll wait by the elevator".

Holly agreed so fast that Gail didn't even got the chance to protest. She closed her eyes briefly; she can see what Nick was doing. He has good intentions but she wants to do it in her own time, in her own term and as subtle as possible. "I fucking hate you". Gail coldly stared at her partner. Nick was writing something on his notebook. He ripped a page off and handed it to Gail. "What's this?". Gail was confused. "Why would you give me her home address and number?". The blonde tried her best not to yell at her partner.

"I don't know. Just keep it for future use?". Nick shrugged his shoulders and shooed off the blonde.

Holly saw the blonde approaching her by the elevator. She didn't know what to say but she was more nervous about getting in the elevator again. She pressed the button and waited for the door to open. She felt a cold hand touching hers; it was Gail's hand. She grabbed the kit again that was on Holly's hand "You sure you're ready for another ride?" Gail asked, trying to hide the fact that she still cares about Holly.

"Kind of". Is all the brunette could manage to say.

Holly searched for the keys that was somewhere in her pocket, when she found it inside her front left pocket she threw the keys to Gail. The detective raised her hand and catches the keys that were being thrown at her in midair. The brunette leaned back and sighed. This is her opportunity to apologize to Gail. She knows Gail is going to tell her to shut up, she might even stop the car and walk to the station just to get away from her but this might be the last time she and Gail will be in this position. Since Gail is in the car with her, there would be no chance for her to walk away; she has no choice but to listen to Holly. The brunette thought this is going to work. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Gail. "Gail". The pain was evident on Holly's face. The blonde turned the engine on without even glancing at the brunette. "You don't have to say anything…. I just need you to listen to me please". When Gail didn't respond Holly continued. "I'm sorry Gail, I messed up. I chose my career over you and that's the most stupid thing I've done. I was successful, I had money, I had a big house, nice car but I wasn't happy. I didn't have you. I was raised to be an independent woman but when I met you it was like… it was like.. I depended on you so much and I thought you are a distraction… you know.. from my work..

It's been you all this time. I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win you back. I'm going to wait for you; I don't care for how long. And I'm going to apologize to you every time I get a chance. I know you told me to stay away from you but I won't. I will ride every single elevator with you if that's what you want me to do, I would even be okay if I get stuck in an elevator…. As long as it's with you". Holly's voice was shaking; she was breathing rapidly, her eyes examining the detective's reaction.

The blonde turned to Holly, no emotions, expressionless, poker face and cold. "Holly your seatbelt". That was her reply. That was the only sentence she uttered during the way back to the station.

The brunette couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad plan. I got to explain and confess my undying love to her but Gail didn't give any reaction. Gail unwillingly heard me but did she listen? The only thing she said is to fasten my seatbelt. Can I consider this as a sign that she still cares for me? What should I do next? Should I reach out and touch her somewhere or something? Holly's mind was racing with thoughts. As every minute ticks by so does the questions that was left unanswered. She sat beside the woman that she loved feeling defeated. She was going to say something again but the car had stopped. Holly was so lost inside her thoughts that she didn't notice when they arrived at fifteen.

**15 Division (interrogation room)…. **

Gail went inside the tiny room with Holly. "I'm Detective Peck and this is Dr. Stewart". She motioned her head towards Holly. "Dr. Stewart is going to process you. What that means is she is going to collect and examine all biological evidence that's on you. Do you understand?".

The suspect nodded. "Yes".

Holly handed her a pair of orange jumpsuit, a pair of socks and a huge paper bag. "Put everything in the bag and you can wear this after taking off your clothes". The brunette somehow gained her composure back and was now focused.

When the women re entered the room, the suspect was already wearing the orange jumpsuit and was sitting on the chair, her face buried in her palm. Holly approached her slowly. "There's blood on your hands so I need to collect nail clippings". Holly proceeded to collect the necessary evidence. Taking her time and doing it with precision.

Gail opened the folder that she was given. It was the suspect's criminal history. "You have a long rap sheet Samantha". Gail glanced at the suspect. "Shop lifting at the age of fourteen. Assault on your sister. Breaking and entering. Drug possession. A couple of domestic charges reported against your by ex boyfriends. You got a short fuse". The blonde carefully eyed the suspect's behavior and reaction.

The suspect looked at the detective, she has been crying since she was brought in, she had dark circles around her eyes and she appeared to be high on something. "Have you ever loved somebody so much it hurts?... that it becomes a problem?...that you can't stop thinking about him?... that you keep on replaying everything and retracing your steps asking yourself where did I go wrong?... Have you detective?... How about you Dr.? experienced anything like that?". She turned her attention to Holly while the brunette was putting the proper labels on every item and samples obtained.

"I should be the one asking you questions Samantha, not the other way around". Gail answered. There was a hint of anger and frustration in her voice.

Holly labeled and bagged everything. "All yours Detective". She opened the door and planned to occupy herself with work.

Gail had the same plan too; she started asking Samantha what happened that bloody morning again. Samantha confessed to everything. How she planned it. How she stalked and threatened every woman her ex was dating. How she broke inside the apartment that they once shared and the way she stabbed him. It took her 2 hours to tell Gail everything. Every single detail.

After Gail got the signed confession she found Nick standing on the other side of the interrogation room. "Fourth homicide case we solved together".

Nick smiled. Gave Gail a pat on the back. "Sweet".

When booking and charging was done, there were still paper works to and Nick decided to equally divide the paper work. They were about to start when they noticed a commotion around them. Officers were fixing their uniforms, their hairs and glancing down at their shoes making sure it's clean. They heard Oliver yell from across his office. "Superintendent Peck!". When Gail turned her head around, everybody was saluting her mother, so did the same.

Her mother went straight to Oliver's office. She was sure it's about the case she and Nick is working on. She saw Oliver signaling a Duncan to come over to his office. When Duncan stepped outside his office he hurriedly jogged to where Gail and Nick's table were located. "Staff Sgt wants you at the conference room now with the Hall case file". He relayed the information breathlessly.

The conference room meeting with Gail's mother was nerve racking. She had read the case file word per word. Asking questions as if she was a lawyer representing the Hall family. Nick was particularly nervous. Satisfied, Elaine closed the folder. "I want to go to the lab and make sure all evidence will be handled with care".

Sensing that Gail wasn't willing to volunteer Nick stepped up. "I can go with you Ma'am". He nervously said.

"You and Detective Peck". Elaine insisted, staring intently at Nick.

Gail wanted to say no but she couldn't defy the Superintendent's order. "Yes Ma'am".

**At the Lab…..**

Dr. Stokes was on leave for two weeks because of a convention so he left Holly in charge. The brunette was compiling all the results she had processed and was about to give it to the courier to be delivered at the station, she turned around the corner and saw Nick talking to Rodney. "There she is". Rodney pointed at Holly. The brunette immediately recognized Gail's mom. Although they were never formally introduced Holly saw her a twice at a police ball. Elaine turned her head towards her. She anxiously walked to Elaine's direction not knowing the reason she was here. "Superintendent Peck" Holly firmly shook Elaine's hand. "Dr. Stokes is out of town because of a convention, he left me in charge for a few weeks. I'm Dr. Stewart…. Dr. Holly Stewart". Holly nervously cleared her throat. "How may I help you?".

"Holly? Holly Stewart". Elaine eyed her suspiciously. "Your name sounds very familiar". Elaine gave her a closed lip smile.

The second her mom mentioned Holly's name Gail knew Elaine had figured it out.

"I want to talk about the Hall case Dr. Stewart". Elaine said to Holly.

The brunette led them to her office. She opened the door, stepped to the side and motioned for Elaine to come in. The superintendent pivoted her body turning to Gail and Nick who was following close behind her. "You may leave now detectives".

Holly briefed Elaine about everything. A detailed explanation about the samples collected and the tests they ran. It was like giving a lecture but this time Holly was nervous. "Good work Dr. Stewart". Elaine was noticeably satisfied with the brunette's meticulous work. Holly let out a sigh of relief as Elaine got up the chair and inched her way out of her office. "By the way Dr. Stewart, just hang in there". She gave Holly a cryptic smile.

Holly acted as if she doesn't have a clue but in the back of her mind she knew what Elaine means. "I'm sorry Ma'am I don't understand".

The superintendent was out of Holly's view when she replied. "Gail".

9:00 PM. The brunette gathered her things, ready to go home and sleep. She remembered that Gail didn't give back her car keys. She sat at her desk thinking what to do. "Should I ask Traci for Gail's number and give her a call or I should just take a cab?". She murmured to herself. She sat there for about ten minutes. She was about to open the door when she heard foots steps echoing around the silent laboratory corridor. She figured that must be the maintenance man, she opened the door and saw Gail standing there. Gail Pack was standing in front of her. Holly swallowed the large lump that was building in her throat. "Detective, is there something you want to as…..". Holly wasn't able to finish her sentence. She didn't know what happened. In a flash she felt Gail's lips on hers. The brunette kissed back. Gail pushed her back inside her office, Holly's back against the wall Gail pressed her lips against Holly's again, Gail then slowly made her way down the side of her jaw and down the side of her neck, as she inhaled strongly. The blonde dragged her tongue down her collarbone, kissing her way down to her bra. At this point, she is taking off her skirt, unveiling a matching pair of panties to go with her pink lace bra. As Gail is kissing the top of her breast, she takes off her bra, allowing Gail to lick her nipples. The blonde licked and kiss both nipples.

The blonde continued down her body, onto her belly, still kissing her on the way down. Noticing her hands tightly grasping her hair, Gail's hand worked its way down to her thigh, warmly caressing her perfect body. The blonde listened to her enticing moan as she lifted the top of her panties with tongue and grabbed a hold of the tip with her teeth. With a firm hold on the only thing preventing her from wearing nothing but boots, the blonde tore off her panties with haste. Deeply sighing as Gail exposed her entire body to new eyes, Holly peered into Gail with a burning desire to allow her to continue into the sweetest of all parts of her body.

Gail kissed her way down to just before the top of her center. She was moaning in full throttle now, her breathing was noticeably heavier, gasping for breath on almost every moan. Gail stopped progressing down her body. Holly stared at the blonde with a burning passion that cannot be expressed by words; she craved for Gail to do everything possible to her body.

Holly led pulled Gail towards her table. Holly sat at the edge of her desk and widely opened her leg inviting the blonde in. Gail slid her arms underneath Holly's ass and grasped her lower back firmly. With the added leverage, she pulled Holly into her as she got busy with licking Holly's swollen clit. That's when it happened, the brunette screamed out, "Oh my god. Gail. I miss this… ooohhhh…" in a heartbeat, her body tensed up sharply and she quickly grabbed onto Gail's arm and squeezed with the intensity of her shrieking, wet orgasm.

It was over just as quickly as it started. As soon as Gail heard and felt Holly orgasm she pulled away from the in between the brunette's thighs and sat at the chair. The brunette was now putting her clothes back on, wondering what just happened. "Gail I want to talk, I want you to talk to me". Holly pleaded as she zipped her pants.

"I don't want to talk Holly I was just answering my booty call. I'm not ready to talk". Gail stated while she was staring at Holly's breast.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday. This is a day that Holly hates, mainly because there were no distractions that would help her forget about the blonde detective. She poured a freshly brewed coffee to her favorite mug and stared at the bright rays of sunshine that peered through her kitchen window. Holly was trying to think of ways to get through her day off. She made a list of things to do; first on the list is to clean her lightly cluttered apartment. She did the laundry. Went to do the groceries and ate lunch with her best friends Lisa and Rachel. She got back to her apartment around two in the afternoon; as soon as the door closes her thoughts went directly to the blonde and the unexpected encounter together at her office. The pain of Gail's harsh words still lingers on. She wants to be with her but not like that, not just a booty call. "The next time she comes on to me I will demand to talk things out first". Holly told herself.

**Chris' House….**

When she got there Chloe and Dov was already relaxing at the edge of the pool with cold beer on hand. She handed Chris a shaving cream and a razor. "Happy birthday Chris". She gave Chris a genuine smile.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Gail. This is umm nice". Chris shook his head and hugged the blonde.

"Did you invited Holly?". Chloe asked Chris who was still hugging Gail.

Chris shook his head violently. "No, no".

"Why not?" Chloe pries.

Chris wasn't able to answer Chloe's query. His attention was diverted by the arrival of his other friends. After the birthday greetings, hugs, shaking of hands and thank yous, Chris' wife Jessica brought out the scrumptious food by the pool side. They had a great time talking about anything and everything. Andy had ask Gail a couple times about setting her up with a friend but Gail refuses every time. "Gail come on, you're single, she's single. You should be out there and date more".

Gail rolled her eyes. "What part of I don't want to date you don't understand McNally?".

They all laughed at Gail's reaction. "Is it your feelings for Holly? That's preventing you from dating?". Andy asked her.

The blonde didn't answer. There was a sudden silence amongst the group; they knew how guarded Gail is when it comes to her feelings. "You know what I don't get Gail?" Nick's deep voice broke the silence. "How come you're still mad at her? I mean… it's been three years. You and Holly have only been together for what? Seven months? I don't understand why you are still mad at her".

"I don't expect you to understand. You know me, I'm complicated". Gail explained coldly. No emotions what so ever.

Sam stared at Gail with his mouth slightly open, he handed Gail another beer. "We are not taking Holly's side; we all agree that what she did was terrible. She left without saying goodbye, not even a text, she just left. We considered her a friend, part of our family but it's been three years Gail, time heals all wounds". Sam explained shaking his head occasionally.

Everybody seemed to agree with what Sam said. The blonde looked at Chris who was standing behind his wife, as if asking him for his opinion. "I have forgiven her but you know… I'll always be on your side.. I'm not mad at Holly anymore. I'm just you know, I just want you to feel like I'm here for you. Anytime. Always. Me and Jessica". Chris expresses his feelings with a stuttering voice.

Gail just kept chugging her beer casually and decided to tell then the whole story. "Okay. I proposed to her. Before she left, I asked her to marry me. There….".

That explosive confession brought shock and confusion to the group. Chloe's reaction was the most prominent; she almost choked on the hotdog she was eating. Mouths were left hanging and loud gasps were heard. Steve shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, You what?". Steve wanted to clarify if he heard it right. The blonde nodded, Steve turned to Traci. "Did you know about this?". Traci had similar puzzled look on her face just like everyone else. Traci violently shook her head at Steve. Sensing the air of bewilderment around the atmosphere, Celery tried to draw more information out from the blonde. "This is a heavy weight to carry around your shoulder Gail. It's time to let everything go and tell us what happened. Being vulnerable doesn't mean you are a weak person".

Gail hid her emotions no matter what and proceeded to tell her story. "I planned everything, the rose petals on the stairs, I got the ring, and I was on my knees asking her to marry me. But apparently we weren't on the same page. She thought I was confused, I wasn't ready and she felt like I had a serious case of infatuation for her which is not true! I loved her. She told me she doesn't want to be with someone who is still in the closet". Gail took another chug of beer before continuing her confession. "I was mad because she made assumptions about the way I felt about her. She never did take me seriously as it turns out. Two days after that disastrous marriage proposal she told me she's leaving for San Francisco. She wants to start fresh, no distractions and so she dumped me. .that". Gail sighed loudly and coolly eyed her friends.

Oliver removed his hand that was covering his mouth. "Why didn't you told us this before?".

"I don't know,.. the pain maybe of rejection? I don't know".

"But you were able to forgive me?". Nick asked with a frown.

"The connection that I felt with Holly was different Nick. I have no idea how to explain it… I was deeply and truly in love with her. I saw my future with her. A house with white picket fences all that shit". Gail raised a brow waiting for her partner's reply but Nick was too intrigued with Gail's admission of feelings.

"So there's zero chance for you and Holly to get back together?" Dov craned his neck to see the blonde's face.

"Maybe, Maybe not". Gail coyly admitted.

"You know what you need Gail?". Traci finally found her voice. "You need to cry, a good, solid cry". She squeezed Gail's arm.

**Holly's apartment…..**

Holly thought this through a million times, it was all she did the whole afternoon, debating whether to call Gail or not. She scrolled her contacts to search for Gail's name but she couldn't bring herself to tap the blonde's number. "Will it be okay if I show up at her apartment?". Holly talked to herself loudly. "I'm going crazy". She sighed with frustration.

**Gail's apartment…**

Gail wanted to take a shower. She purposely got drunk at Chris' party because she needed alcohol to give her the courage she needs to confess what really happened to her and Holly. She had already slipped on her bathrobe when she heard a knock. "Who could this be?". She huffed her way towards the door. Holly was standing there, visibly nervous. Gail tried to act calm and composed. "What's up?". She asked Holly without inviting her inside her old apartment that she used to share with Dov and Chris.

With a cracking voice, the brunette replied. "I can't stop thinking about what happened at my office".

Gail could really use this right now, she was tipsy and after seeing Holly standing in her door step flashbacks of the encounter they shared at Holly's office played out in her head and now just like Holly, she was turned on as hell. She needed a release; she needed to release her anger, frustrations and sorrows away. She needed this tonight and maybe the night after that…. She turned her back away from Holly and began walking towards her bedroom. "I don't do foreplays anymore, take everything off and let's do this". Gail dropped her robe on her way to her room. Holly wanted this too, she desperately needed to feel and touch the blonde, and she misses her so much. She did as she was told and followed Gail. The blonde was already waiting for Holly; she was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at Holly, taking her beauty in and taking mental pictures of the naked brunette walking towards her but doing it in a subtle manner. Holly approached her slowly, towering over the seated blonde, caressing her cheeks and kissing her lips. Holly passionately kissed the blonde, she teased Gail's mouth open using her tongue and traced her lip using her tongue, she deeply kissed Gail and as she pulled away from the kiss she bit Gail's lower lip.

The brunette's hand was roaming Gail's back, tracing each spinal protrusion along the way with the tips of her fingers. She sat on top of Gail, so that the blonde was now straddling her. She resumed kissing the blonde lovingly but Gail pulled away. "Stop kissing me like that". She whispered as she sucked Holly's breast. Holly was panting but still managed to reply and grind her center hard on Gail. "Like what?". The blonde reached down to feel Holly's wet center, she inserted two fingers and pulled it in and out slowly at first. "Like, I don't know". Gail was breathing heavily. "Just…. No passionate kissing". Red faced Gail demanded.

Holly's moan was getting louder and louder every time the blonde thrusts her fingers deeper and deeper inside the brunette. Holly buried her face on the groove between Gail's neck and shoulders muffling her moans. Gail could feel Holly's muscles tighten; she knew the brunette was coming. She thrusts even harder curling her fingers inside the brunette. Holly throws her head back and gripped Gail's shoulders tightly as she steadies herself for her orgasm. "Ohhhhhhh, oohhhh. Don't stop, I want you inside me". Holly whispered.

Gail's blue eyes stared at Holly. The brunette's relaxed arms were resting around the blonde's neck. Still out of breath and eyes filled with lust. She pushed Gail down and opened her leg, Holly slid down in between the blondes legs and started licking her sensitive bundle of nerve up and down occasionally forming circles too. The blonde raised her hips for a better angle; she was holding Holly's hair up as she lightly pushes Holly's head to her center. The brunette was certainly good at using her tongue and the blonde enjoyed being tongue fucked by Holly. Gail looked down at the busy Holly and was overcome by arousal; the sight of Holly going down on her was amazing. The blonde wasn't as loud as the brunette though. She would moan and sometimes curse under her breath. "I'm coming. Lick me good". She said bluntly. "Shit, shit, that was good". Gail said with her hip bucking. Holly crawled back up to kiss Gail's lips but the blonde had a different idea.

She rolled over; she was on top of Holly, she mounted on Holly and the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist, Gail started pumping slowly then harder and faster. She was rubbing her center to Holly's. Gail was grunting and a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead to the brunette's chest. "I'm so close Gail. Make me come" Holly urged. Gail could feel the tingling in her body again, a start of another orgasm, wave after wave of orgasms tightened their muscles. Holly was scratching Gail's back, she was cumming harder than she had in years, as the blonde kept pumping her. She let out a loud moan as years of pent up lust and frustration broke through and flooded her, releasing tension, making her feel alive, truly alive and electric. The blonde couldn't hold out any longer, and she tensed up and came, grunting and moaning the whole time.

They both collapsed on the bed, lying side by side. Holly tried reaching to Gail and wrap her arms around her but the blonde flinched.

Gail rolled out of bed and wrapped herself with the bed sheet. "It's late, you can spend the night here if you want".

Holly popped her torso up using her elbows to support her weight. "I would love to spend the night, thanks". She stands up. "Do you want something to eat? I could fix you something…" Holly took Gail's hoodie that looked like it has been hanging on the chair for days; this was the hoodie she usually wears if she spends the night at Gail's before, she wore it and followed Gail to the kitchen.

"I don't want anything but if you want something to eat you can raid my fridge". The blonde pointed at the fridge while pouring herself a shot of whiskey.

"I have always loved this hoodie".

"I have always loved staring at you wearing only that hoodie". Gail turned her back, tightly closed her eyes and frowned. Those compliments just came flying out of her mouth. Realizing that Holly had cracked her defenses, she made an excuse. "I'll ahhhh go take uuummm… I'll go shower". The blonde was now having difficulty constructing a sentence.

The brunette nodded and checked Gail's fridge for food. The blonde stared at herself at the mirror. Totally lost, confused and conflicted. She wanted Holly so bad but the fear of losing her again and getting her heart broken again was paralyzing. She began talking to herself. "Okay, I can do this. Poker face! I'll sleep on Chris's old room. No gazing at each other's eyes. No flirting. No cuddles. No goodnight kiss. No breakfast and no good morning kiss or else I'm gonna be in big trouble. I don't want to get hurt again…Don't give in….Waaaaiiiiit wait wait… are you crazy Gail? You've seen Holly naked a million times, what's wrong with sharing bed tonight? And you miss her, her smell, her cuddles". It was as if the blonde's emotional heart and rational brain was arguing on what to do.

A cold pizza was the only food inside Gail's fridge. Holly devoured it anyways; with all the sex she and Gail had earlier she was spent and starving. After her late snack all she needs now is sleep, replenish her energy. She was checking her email when the blonde re-entered the room to get dressed. "I'll sleep in the other room". Gail informed her with no eye contact.

"Okay". Holly replied, she looked disappointed. But not surprised at all, after all this is just one of their booty call sessions.

Gail awkwardly stands at the doorway. "Lock the door when you leave in the morning. I'm on the night shift this week so….." She shuffled her feet for a few seconds before she left and went to the other room.

Holly tried getting some sleep but to no avail. All she could think of is Gail. She can't let this happen; she just can't give up easily like this. The brunette tossed and turned, but sleep is not coming anytime soon. She wants to do something bold and sweet. She wanted Gail so she has to find a way to take advantage of this opportunity. Holly swallowed hard, slowly opened the door where Gail was sleeping; she crawled into bed and curled up next to the sleeping blonde.

Gail woke up with Holly lying so close to her. "Holly, what are you doing?". The blonde sleepily asked.

"I can't sleep". The brunette buried her face on Gail's neck; she grabbed the blonde's wrist and placed her arm across her body.

"This is clearly a recipe for a sexual harassment suit, forcing an officer to cuddle with you". Gail mumbled and pretended that she was coerced to hug Holly.

A giggle escaped from Holly's mouth. "What do you call what you did to me at my office the other night?".

Gail cleared her throat. "That would be consensual sex Dr. Stewart".

Holly shook her head, she planted a soft kiss on Gail' neck. She wanted to ask Gail if they can talk but not now, all she wanted to do at this moment is to feel the blonde's warm breath, to be able to touch her smooth skin and to kiss her. "Good night Gail". She moved her head up to kiss the blonde's lips. Gail kissed back but she never said anything. Her hands were still wrapped around Holly's body though which made Holly smile.

Gail's eyes were closed but she can't shut her brain. "What are you doing? You just violated the rules you made in the bathroom earlier!". Gail thought to herself. But tonight, just like Holly, she knew she wanted this moment. She's not sure where this will end up or how but she's happy right now.

Both women drifted off to sleep. They never really changed their positions; Holly was still nuzzling Gail's neck with the blonde's hands wrapped around the brunette's body. It was four thirty in the morning, Holly's phone was ringing annoyingly, and she lazily reached it. "Dr. Stewart…. Alright Traci. I will be there right away".

Holly groaned, she didn't want to leave Gail's side. She stared at the sleeping blonde, she was gorgeous, effortlessly stunning even in her sleep. The brunette finally got up and went to Gail's room to go get her clothes. It was chilly outside so she decided to wear Gail's hoodie over her button up shirt. She left a note on the bedside table for the blonde saying she borrowed her hoodie and leaned closer to Gail's cheeks for a goodbye kiss.

**Crime Scene…**

Holly arrived at the crime scene; she saw Traci and Sam talking to the gathering crowd outside the crime scene cordon. "What are you wearing!?". Traci eyed her from head to foot before the detective handed her coffee".

"What? It's four thirty in the morning Trace, I know I look terrible". Holly carefully sipped her coffee.

Traci flashed a wide smile at Holly. "That hoodie looks familiar".

Holly was not in the mood to explain herself, she was frustrated that she had to leave the comfort of Gail's embrace so early. Instead, she asked for the location of the body. Two hours later, she was on her way to the morgue to process the body further and examine evidence. Later that day, Traci, after conducting interviews decided to stay at the morgue and wait for any kind of result that would help her and Sam solve this case. "What's up with you and Gail? Any progress?". Traci asked straight to the point.

She knew this question was inspired by the hoodie Traci saw her wearing earlier. Holly didn't want to tell her that she was just having sex with Gail yet. She wanted to know for sure if Gail is ready to talk or is she just interested in having sex. So Holly had to lie. "This isn't Gail's".

"oh, do you have another friends that went to the police academy?". Traci suspiciously eyed her.

"Yeah, a friend gave this to me". Holly answered. She knew that this explanation was lame.

Traci looked at her with an I'm not buying that bullshit look on her face. The brunette didn't really explain further, she knew she wasn't good at lying at all. "Okay Holly". Traci uttered.

"Okay Traci". Holly replied hoping that this would serve as s cue for her friend to stop asking her about Gail. It seems to be working; the detective was now sitting in the corner quietly reading a magazine.

Gail marched down the morgue corridor; she was on her way to Holly's office. The brunette, in her rush to get to the crime scene forgot her phone at Gail's. The blonde detective knocked but there was no answer. She glanced around and saw Rodney. "Hi Rodney is Dr. Stewart around?".

"morgue". Rodney answered. He was busy reading something.

"Thanks Rodney". Gail said, hurriedly walking to the morgue.

There she was, sitting behind a computer. Holly still looked beautiful under pressure. The blonde grabbed Holly's phone that she tucked inside her back pocket. She was so focused on Holly that she didn't notice Traci was in the room too. "Gail! It's 4:00 PM, you are too early for your shift".

Gail nearly jumped when she heard Traci's voice. "What the hell Nash!".

"What? I was just asking. You're too focused on Holly that you didn't even notice me". Holly was smugly grinning at Gail.

The blonde stared at Traci sharply before violently rolling her eyes. "I had to finish some reports". She turned to Holly and gave the phone to her. "Your phone".

"Thank you". Holly grabbed her phone while smiling at Gail.

"Okay. See you guys around". The blonde swiftly walked away from the morgue.

Holly could feel Traci's watchful eye behind her. She knew she has to come clean about what

S happening to her and Gail. "Fine". She raises both her hands signaling her defeat. "We slept together. Last night. Her apartment". Holly paused; she was waiting for Traci's reaction.

"Yeah I figured that one out hours ago". Traci pronounced the word HOURS clearly.

"We slept twice". Holly turned her back away from Traci. "In my office".

"Is it just sex or do you want it to go further? Do you want to repair the relationship or you just want her forgiveness and be friends? I mean… I'm, not just me but all of us".

Holly sighed. "I want to repair the damage, I want her forgiveness, I want to be friends, I want her, and I definitely want to have sex with her so… I guess.. I want it all". The brunette explained without facing Traci.

"Holly?". A serious tone laced Traci's tone. "Just make sure you really want this because if you and Gail get back together and then one day you'll decide to leave again? I don't think Gail would be able to handle it".

"I want to be with her Trace, I won't drop everything in San Francisco and move back here again if I wasn't sincere about getting her back". Holly said, this time she was meeting Traci's eye.

"You dropped everything here to move to San Francisco remember?". Traci reminded Holly with a raised brow.

"I know, I know Traci and I'm regretting everything now".

Traci walked over to the teary eyed brunette and hugged her. "I'm just looking out for Gail. She's my sister and you're my friend, I don't want to choose between you and her".

Holly was on her way out when she saw Gail's hoodie that was on her chair. A smile lit up her face, she wanted to see Gail tonight not for sex but just for the sake of being with her, spending time with her. It's 6:30 PM, way too early for the night shift. Holly was brainstorming on what excuses she can make in order for her to see the blonde. She pulled out her phone, decided to text Gail and bribe her with food that is smothered with cheese.

"Hey, I'm on my way out wana grab dinner? Holly tapped the send button. She waited for a few minutes but the blonde didn't reply. She typed another text again "My treat. At your favorite burger place". Few minutes later, no reply again so she figured the blonde wasn't interested in her anymore if she fully clothed. She was about to step out of her office when her phone vibrated. She almost squealed with joy when she saw Gail's name on her screen.

"I guess".

Holly quickly typed in a reply before the blonde changes her mind. "Meet you there in fifteen minutes?".

"We're not going to walk over there together?"

Holly's palms were sweating; she felt butterflies in her stomach. "I would love to walk with you. Meet me at 15's entrance?".

"No, I'll meet you at your office I have to submit a report to Oliver first."

Holly waited anxiously. She can't help but wonder if they would end up having sex in her office again. Sex with Gail is not a bad thing; she just wants to be able to spend time with Gail outside the confines of her office and the blonde's apartment. She didn't even want to talk about what happen to their relationship, all she wants tonight is to see Gail.

A knock brought her back to reality. She automatically stood up, grabbed her stuff and opened the door. "Ready?". Gail asked her. "You're buying right?". The blonde glanced at her.

"Yeah". Holly replied.

The blonde nodded. When they were outside, Holly turned her head to Gail. "Thanks".

Gail looked down at first and stared back at Holly. "Welcome".

Holly slowly looped her right arm to Gail's left arm. She inhaled loudly, reminiscing; this was exactly how she felt the first time she held Gail's hand. Much to Holly's delight the blonde detective didn't flinch or protest. They walked in silence, there was still an awkward sense to it but now Holly knew that Gail was working on giving her another shot, a second chance, a start over, Gail was giving her a chance to begin again.


End file.
